


Hush Hush

by crowleyeusford



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, yass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyeusford/pseuds/crowleyeusford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia and Ichigo are working undercover in Vienna and they're stuck in a hotel room. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> For Kat(a.k.a. tumblr user reira69 go follow her she's awesome)! Hope you like it! <3

Rukia stared at the man in the building opposite to theirs through binoculars. Ichigo sighed behind her and sprawled onto the bed. Rukia turned away her eyes from the binoculars while a scowl formed on her face. She turned to Ichigo.

"Will you be quiet?", she demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Grouchy much, eh?", Ichigo retorted and lifted himself up from the bed.

"Oh believe me even the nicest and the calmest person on the planet would get grouchy if the had to spend three entire days stuck in the same room with you.", she spat and brought the binoculars closer to her eyes.

"Pfft,", Ichigo laughed, "well I'm sorry, little miss Grouch, for putting you in such a situation. Maybe it would help if you weren't such a bitch."

Rukia's mouth fell open and her hands which held the binoculars fell down. She turned to face him, anger seeping throughout all of her pores, and he just smiled at her.  _Oh that son of a bitch_ , she though. 

"What the hell did you call me?", she asked him, trying to sounds as calm as possible but obviously failed at it when Ichigo started laughing.

"Oh my god, you should see your face!", he shouted while rolling around the bed, laughing senseless.

"I will beat the hell out of you if you don't stop this instant!", Rukia ordered.

Ichigo calmed down and wiped a fictional tear from his eye.

"Oh, but I do apologize deeply, your highness.", he scoffed.

Rukia turned towards the window with a loud 'hmph!'. Her face was red and she was burning with anger. She was sick of it all and of him especially. Rukia knew he'd drive her to madness. Of course, she couldn't say that she didn't annoy him too but it just wasn't in the same amount. All she wanted was to finish the mission they were assigned to and go home so she wouldn't have to spend another second in his presence.

It was really hard living with him. First of all, he is a guy. Second of all, she's a woman. Third of all, he's an idiot. A brilliant, gourgeous idiot. And she despised him for that.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she immediately tried to remove them from herself.

"Aw, don't be mad. I'm just teasing you.", he whispered into her ear, the sarcastic tone was luckily gone.

"You just like to push my buttons, don't you?", she said.

"That's because you look so adorable when you're angry.", he chuckled. 

"Don't think you'll get away with all that crap with a little flattery."

"Oh c'mon! You know I wasn't really serious. But, you do need to loosen up a bit, you know. It's not good to be all pent up like this. It's not healthy."

"You're the last person I'd like to talk to about what's healthy and what isn't. Seriously. Stop."

"Fine, suit yourself. But do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure, you big dumb ass."

He laughed and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and she released a high-pitched laugh.

"That tickles!", she half-screamed and pushed him off. 

Ichigo snickered and pulled her into a kiss which she gladly returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go! I'm sorry it's not much but I tried. It doesn't even come near those icons you edited for me but still I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
